


Lips

by UnCoquelicot



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Clueless Katara, Helpless Zuko, Lipstick, Pining, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, Zuko is in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27937507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnCoquelicot/pseuds/UnCoquelicot
Summary: Katara puts on some makeup tonight, and Zuko gets distracted.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55





	Lips

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, first time posting here ! This is a drabble I've posted a few years ago on FF, and I've decided to start posting stuff here too.  
> Btw : I'm French, English isn't my first language, so if there are mistakes, please point them out to me !

She's speaking to him, he believes. Well, he sees her mouth move and her lips swing, but he doesn't hear a thing. He's too focused on said Katara's lips.

It's been a while now that he's realized his true feelings for the girl, but knows he will do nothing about it for now. They're _friends_. It's simple enough to ignore the frenzied beatings of his poor heart when she's there, close enough to feel, or to act as if his sleep is all peaceful when really, all he dreams about is her.

The current problem, though, is more difficult to ignore. It's her mouth. Her lips. Painted red. Now he doesn't really know what took Katara tonight, why she suddenly decided her naked lips wouldn't do. All he does know is that her lipstick (not even that red, when you think about it, just a little darker that her skin tone) attracts the eye on her mouth. Well, more precisely, attracts _his eye_.

It's pretty complicated to focus on not showing his feelings when all he thinks about, now, is how much he wants to kiss those lips. Like, really _really_.

Oh he keeps "listening", his eyes transfixed on her lips. But then she notices, finally, that he seems distracted, and stops her incessant blabbering.

"Hey, you listening?" He doesn't, but of course he can't tell her that. Instead, he leans in slowly, and Katara sucks in air and blocks her breathing, seeing him getting all close to her.

He lifts right right hand towards the girl's face and… Smears her lipstick across her face with his palm.

Zuko sighs. _That was close._


End file.
